


Il Principe ed il pirata

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"David non capiva proprio chi potesse essere così maleducato da bussare alla sua porta a quell'orario indecente. Quando aprendo la porta si ritrovò davanti agli occhi il magnetico sorriso di Killian sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. "Cosa posso fare per te, Capitano?" chiese sfregandosi pigramente un occhio. "Domanda sbagliata, amico. Quello che vuoi sapere è cosa posso fare io per te." Il pirata si appoggiò con un braccio allo stipite della porta in una classica posa da modello di intimo. Non che Uncino sapesse cosa fosse un modello...o dell'intimo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Principe ed il pirata

David non capiva proprio chi potesse essere così maleducato da bussare alla sua porta a quell'orario indecente. Quando aprendo la porta si ritrovò davanti agli occhi il magnetico sorriso di Killian sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. "Cosa posso fare per te, Capitano?" chiese sfregandosi pigramente un occhio. "Domanda sbagliata, amico. Quello che vuoi sapere è cosa posso fare io per te." Il pirata si appoggiò con un braccio allo stipite della porta in una classica posa da modello di intimo. Non che Uncino sapesse cosa fosse un modello...o dell'intimo.  
Notando lo sguardo che Killian gli stava rivolgendo (o che comunque stava rivolgendo ad alcune parti di lui), David gli schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi per attirare la sua attenzione. "Scusa amico, è che in completo da notte sei assai distraente..." E con un cenno del capo indicò i pantaloni della tuta grigi leggermente cadenti sui fianchi che il Principe stava indossando. David sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, borbottando un "maniaco".  
"Allora Killian, dimmi, cosa puoi fare per me? Alle due di notte?" Inarcò un sopracciglio guardando il pirata come una fanciulla sola davanti a sei uomini che hanno intenzione di abusare della sua femminilità. Uncino rise. "Tranquillo mio caro Principe, non cercherò di attentare alle tue grazie...sta notte." David alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise.  
"Vorrei che venissi a visitare la mia nave." disse in tono serio. "Adesso?! Mi hai svegliato per questo?" Killian sorrise malizioso davanti alla rabbia dell'altro. "Non eri così arrabbiato però quando credevi che ti volessi profanare, eh?" A quelle parole David arrossì e nel giro di due secondi afferrò la giacca e si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle. "Andiamo?" domandò impaziente. Il pirata rise di nuovo, facendo strada all'uomo verso il molo.

Giunti davanti alla Jolly Roger, Uncino sembrò tentennare un momento e David giurò di aver visto passare dell'imbarazzo nei suoi occhi. Con noncuranza fece passare un braccio attorno alla vita del pirata, cercando di trasmettergli la sicurezza di cui sembrava aver bisogno.  
All'interno la nave era molto più pulita di quanto David si aspettasse effettivamente. L'albero maestro era stato da poco sostituito, il timone era lucido e ben levigato, la stiva carica di tesori era organizzata in modo tale da non ritrovarsi sommersi dai forzieri o dalle riserve di cibo in caso di tempesta. La cosa che però colpì di più l'attenzione del Principe fu la cabina del Capitano, o meglio, la targa che era riportata sulla porta. "Hai fatto aggiungere il mio nome alla targa della tua stanza." David parve commosso dal gesto di Killian. "Sai com'è, ho intenzione di farti passare qui dentro molto tempo... Non vorrei che uno dei miei uomini ti impedisse di entrare quando vuoi." Il bacio che David gli scoccò lo lasciò senza fiato.  
Mentre continuavano a baciarsi, il biondo lo spinse verso il letto, facendoceli finire sopra entrambi. "Wow, amico, rallenta. Ho promesso che non avrei attentato alle tue virtù per questa sera!" disse il Capitano fra un bacio e l'altro. "È vero" asserì David sorridendo "però io non ho promesso di fare lo stesso."  
La risata di Uncino si perse fra le labbra del Principe.


End file.
